earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Dinah Lance 1
Characters *Dinah Lance *Oliver Queen Location * Sherwood Florist, Star City, OR * May 27th 2000, 2001 Local Time VOX Archive * Dinah Lance: open, ding, ding, footsteps Oh, I'm sorry, sir, we're close- door closes Oh... it's you. * Oliver Queen: footsteps Did you get my check? * Dinah Lance: I did. * Oliver Queen: And? * Dinah Lance: I have to decline it. * Oliver Queen: What? Why? * Dinah Lance: I'm not something that can be bought, Mr. Queen. * Oliver Queen: I thought we made a good team. * Dinah Lance: sigh Did you buy the other member of your team? door locking That driver? * Oliver Queen: scoff Well... He, uh, works for me... So I guess in a way. * Dinah Lance: sigh I don't need your money, Mr. Queen. As you can see... I run a business. * Oliver Queen: chuckle Maybe you don't... * Dinah Lance: What is that supposed to mean? * Oliver Queen: If not for yourself, then do it for your family. * Dinah Lance: My family? scoff What do you know about my family? * Oliver Queen: Mother has throat cancer. She's beaten it a few times, but it still persists. Dad's an ex-cop. He was shot on the job in Gotham, paralyzed below the waist. Sister is about the same age as my sister. * Dinah Lance: Okay... I'm both impressed and... feeling somewhat violated. What did you do? Hire a PI? * Oliver Queen: Hire a PI? Don't be silly... I wouldn't hire a PI. chuckle I have a few on payroll... * Dinah Lance: Is that a fact? * Oliver Queen: But that's not what I did... I personally looked into into it... Well, me and my team looked into it. * Dinah Lance: Your tall friend in the van. * Oliver Queen: That's the guy. He's a security expert. He knows a few tricks... as do I. * Dinah Lance: Oh, so you can do more than launch pointed sticks at thugs. Now, I'm really impressed. * Oliver Queen: Look... take my check, don't take my check. I'd like the Canary to help the Arrow, and in return, I'm offering for Oliver Queen to help Dinah Lance. Take it or leave it... door unlocking * Dinah Lance: sigh Wait... You're giving up that easy? Come on, half the fun of the other night was the banter. * Oliver Queen: What? locking, footsteps You're not just toying with me, are you? * Dinah Lance: I'll join your team... but I have one condition... in addition to you helping my parents and sister. * Oliver Queen: Yes! Of course! Anything! You name it. * Dinah Lance: We need to get you a mask or something... That grease paint smear makes you look ridiculous. * Oliver Queen: Honestly, I kinda felt the same way about your mask... chuckle Trivia and Notes * This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: Dinah Lance 1/2, the original's VOX Box can be found at E27VOXA: The Birds of Prey. * The grease paint smear is a nod to early seasons of Arrow. Links and References * Oracle Files: Dinah Lance (1/2) (Original Version) * Oracle Files: Dinah Lance (1/4) (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Sherwood Florist/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances